gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Gama Kurogane Vs. Daimaru Souji, Daimaru Shinosuke, and Daimaru Genzo
Gama Kurogane Vs. Daimaru Souji, Daimaru Shinosuke, and Daimaru Genzo is the third main battle of the first round of the Unabara Tournament and the battle between Gama Kurogane and three members of the Kyousen School. Prologue Souji, Shinosuke, and Genzo infiltrate Naoyoshi's mansion, and come across Tani. Souji then asks him where Gama is, but Tani ,shocked, doesn't answer. He then recognizes the symbols on their garments and tries to cry for help, but Genzo strikes him in the chest. As Tani struggles to catch breath and wonders what happened, Genzou explains that he blocked his lungs and now will go for his stomach. He proceeds to hit Tani in the belly with an uppercut, puncturing his spleen and stomach. The martial artist describes to Tani how he'll die and moves on with the others, as the servant's blood suddenly bursts from his face and he falls dead. Souji then thinks the qualities of their hundred-years old style and its effects. Inside Gama's room, Naoyoshi hears Tani's voice and thinks that an enemy is attacking. As he wonders about what he should do, Gama opens his eyes. Battle Souji, Shinosuke, and Genzo enter the room, only to find Naoyoshi there. They wonders about where Gama could have gone without noticing the swordsman behind them, who has climbed near the ceiling and crouched. Before Souji can even react Gama draws his sword and leaps at him, slicing him down with one blow. As Genzou and Shinosuke looks in shock, Gama asks them why they killed Tani, who had nothing to do with the tournament and states that he's going to avenge him. Shinosuke then tells Gama to not to underestimate thenm and launches an attack at Gama's legs, thinking that he's done for as swordsmen don't train their legs much and thus they're vulnerable. Gama however jumps and comments about how the Tengen School's specialty were the low attacks and before Shinosuke can gain his stance Gama slices him while still midair. Upon landing the swordsman comments about how the Kyousen School's techniques are useless if they don't hit him. Genzo then praises Gama for his strength and states that he'll enjoy destroying him piece by piece. Gama asks Genzou if he's the one who killed Tani, and he confirms, commenting about how his death was sublime to him. Seething with rage, Gama claims that he's going to take down Genzou as if he was trash, stating that trash can't dodge his blade and readies himsefl in an odd stance. Genzou, thinking that Gama has fallen into his trap, uses Tsukigakushi no Kamae to check on Gama's movements and plans to hit him in a vital spot as soon as possible. Gama warns Genzou once again, the suddenly falls forward and uses 2nd mode: Shidensen to attack an astounded Genzou from below, killing him in one blow. Aftermath Gama catches his breath near the three corpses, while Naoyoshi is surprised to see how Gama managed to kill all three of them alone. Gama then says that there are more of them, causing Naoyoshi to turn around and notice Gorou, standing on the window. Trivia *This is Gama's first battle after waking while recovering from his injuries. *Tsukigakushi no Kamae is revealed during this battle. *Shidensen is revealed during the battle. Category:Battle